My Stupid Muggle
by Quirkily Queer
Summary: When he was 9, Harry Potter befriended a muggle. When he was 16, he realised he loved her and she loved him. But then he had to leave to fight Voldemort. ONESHOT Harry/MuggleOC


"_Why?_"

Harry stared into the chocolate brown eyes of his best friend for 7 years, Lucy Maklin.

Lucy stared back into his emerald green eyes, fearlessly and unflinching, waiting for him to answer the question. Harry sighed and placed his hands on her shoulder, "Lucy-" He began gently. "No!" She said angrily pulling away from his touch. "Don't you Lucy me Harry Potter! Ever since you were shipped of to that Hogwash school of wizardry and Witchcraft-" "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Harry corrected automatically, and immediately regretted as her expression went from anger, to anger.

Lucy stood up straight, her brown hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders. "I don't care! Ever since you came back from that stupid school last summer, all you've done is mope. No matter how many times I've risked being grounded just to see you, just like how I'm doing now, you don't open up. You don't talk to me! All I'm asking is why!" Harry ground his teeth, and snapped. "You don't get it? I told you Voldemort is back! But that doesn't seem like a good enough reason does it? No, it doesn't because you don't get it. Your a damn muggle. Nothing I say will make you realise that there is a madman who will murder anyone to take over the world, or to get to me. Oh and let's not forget; my godfather died this year!" He screamed at her.

Lucy stayed quiet, and thought back to when he cried on her shoulder for the loss of the closest figure he had to a father. She thought back to the day they met. The day when a shy Harry Potter met the hyperactive and boyish Lucy Maklin, and comparing Harry then, to how he is now, she knew something had changed. "I didn't know you thought that way" she said quietly. The emotion in Harrys eyes changed from angers and grief to guilt. "Lucy I'm sorry, I-" He went silent as she zipped up her jacket, and laughed bitterly. "No your not, your lying. Why would you apologise to a stupid _muggle_?"

"Lucy I-"  
"Save it Potter"  
"Lucy please-"  
"Lucy is currently out of range, please wait a long time before you call again"

And Lucy stepped out his window, onto the roof, into the tree, onto the lawn, and ran down the street to her house.

Harry shut the window slowly and quietly as Hedwig stared at him with her amber eyes. Harry closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the cold glass, at the same time a girl collapsed thought the front door of her house, tears silently streaming down her stony face.

* * *

"I'm sorry"

Harry Potter stood out the front of the Maklin residence. It was the summer of his 6th year. He had waited a year to finally talk to her again, because to him a year was a long time.

"Your just apologising now huh?"  
"You told me to wait..."

Lucy rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed at her clueless friend. "Harry, when girls say that, they want you to apologise then, or ASAP" Harry stared at her with a strange expression on his face. Lucy snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Harry... _Harry_!" Harry jumped a bit. It wasn't his fault she was extremely good looking, with her long brown hair...and those dark eyes... the curves... And those short shorts weren't helping Harrys situation. "Uh yeah, What were you saying?" He stammered as those eyes stared at him intensely. _God she's beautiful...wait... Where did that come from? She's two years younger then you!_

Lucy sighed as his face clouded over again. "Don't worry... I forgive you by the way" "Uh huh" was his reply, and Lucy noticed he was gazing downwards. She tried to follow his line of sight. "What are you looking at?" Was it just her or did he shake his head a bit? "I thought there was a bug" was his short reply.

Lucy glanced up again at his red face. "Um sure. Whatever you say." Harry grinned weakly. The same grin that made Lucy weak at the knees, and had for the past couple years. She took a deep breath. "Hey uh, Harry" "Yes?" Was his lightning fast reply. "Um can you come in for a second? I uh... Need to tell you something" Harry nodded and stepped over the threshold. Lucy shut the door, took his hand (which she cursed herself for as soon as she felt the tingling) and lead him to her bedroom. Harry sat on her bed and looked at her curiously as she turned to him, an unsure look on her face.

"Harry I- I need to tell you something. I remember back when you were that small boy who I annoyed during his break from chores, and I declared you as my best friend, without asking your thoughts on the matter. I remember dragging you around town, climbing trees and getting into all a sorts of trouble, and it was strange because you were 9 and I was 7. You were my best friend Harry. But, a couple of years ago, I realised something." Lucy took a deep breath and stepped towards Harry who stood up, and gazed into his beautiful eyes "yes?" He whispered. "I love you Harry Potter" Lucy whispered back. Harry smiled and tilted his head down, placing a kiss on her lips, but extremely hesitantly pulled back. "Lucy, I don't know... I'm 16, and your 14!" Lucy grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to her height. "Please Harry...for me"

It was obvious Harry was fighting an internal battle. The polite, caring best friend vs the boy who had a crush. Lucy knew who had one when Harry kissed her lips softly once more, with closed eyes.  
Lucy closed her eyes as well, to enjoy the moment she had been waiting for since she was 12.

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

With a groan, Lucy reached across, slapped the snooze button, and snuggled back into her pillow. Then she cursed.

Loudly.

She ran around the room trying to pick up parts of her work uniform. She pulled on the Pants, Shirt and cap. Lucy searched around the room trying to find her keys and cursed once more. She was going to have to walk to work.

Again.

Carefully Lucy locked the door, taking care for the key not to snap off inside the lock like last time, and sped off running down the street, and only stopped to order a latte from a vendor.

"Come on Hermione" a red headed man complained to a brunette lady as Lucy waited patiently for her drink. "Harry must have gone back to The Leaky Cauldron" "I know you just want a firewhiskey, _honestly_ Ronald" Hermione scowled. "I swear... when I find you Harry Potter, I'll lock you in a room with Ginny!"

Lucy nearly dropped the latte when the man handed it to her. "Shit" she squeaked as the hot liquid came in contact with her skin. The brunette looked at her suspiciously, but Lucy didn't realise.

Harry Potter... could it be her Harry?

The Harry who, nearly straight after she told him she loved him, kissed her, and then told her that they couldn't be together because that Moldywarts guy would target her to get to him? The Harry she thought was dead because he hadn't contacted her in 6 years?

"Excuse me?" Lucy politely said to 'Hermione'. She saw the woman's hand inch towards her pocket. "I couldn't help but overhear... Do you know Harry Potter?" The man, Ronald, placed a hand on Hermione's arm. "It's alright, just another fan girl" he said soothingly. Hermione seemed to calm down a bit, and Ron turned to her with a grin. "Don't worry about my wife" he said in an airy tone. "She's pregnant so she's all hormonal and moody", and was rewarded with a punch in the arm from his wife. Lucy smiled a bit before realising what he said. "What do you mean I'm _another_ fan girl?" Hermione looked at her strangely, "you don't know who Harry Potter is?"

Lucy wanted to facepalm so much it hurt. "That's the thing. I do know him. He was my best friend until 6 years ago, when he left to uh..." She trailed off unsure of what to say. "Um... left to Join the military!" She threw out wildly. Ronald and Hermione stared at her. They continued staring and Ronald pulled a bit of mirror out of his pocket. "Wait" Hermione hissed at her husband "We have been searching for Harry how long and you had that in your pocket?" Ronald shrugged and began walking to a more secluded area, in front of a old, rundown pub that had been closed and unused for a long beckoned for Hermione and Lucy to follow him. So Lucy did, even though STRANGER DANGER ALERT was flashing in her mind.

"What's your name?" Ronald asked Lucy when she was standing near him. "Lucy Maklin" she said. She could feel her heart nearly jumping out of her throat. Was it him? Will they finally be reunited? Ronald broke Lucy's train of thoughts with one word.

"Harry"

The glass vibrated a bit and seemed to groan, before a very familiar face appeared in it. "Hey Ron. Hey Hermione." Mirror-Harry said a bit sheepishly. Hermione opened her mouth, obviously to reprimand him, but Ron cut her off. "Listen man, theres a girl here, says she knows you." Mirror-Harry went silent for a moment. "Name?" Was his quiet reply. "Lucy Maklin" Ron replied. "Where are you?!" Mirror-Harry nearly shouted. "Out the front of the Leaky Cauldron!" Ron answered. The mirror went blank and all that could be seen was Ron's freckle face staring into it.

Lucy stared at it. "Where'd he go?" She whispered brokenly.

**CRACK**

Lucy jumped at the loud noise behind her and turned. There in his adorably dorky glory, stood Harry Potter. There was silence as the two stared at each other. "Lucy?" Lucy felt tears drip down her face as she tackled the boy- well man now, she loved. He stumbled a bit, but stayed upright. "Harry where-" Harry silenced her with a kiss. Lucy stepped back dazed.

**SMACK**

Harry stepped back, shocked. Lucy had just slapped him. "No communication for 6 years and you_ kiss me_" she said blandly. "Typical Potter". Harry ignored her. "I tried to find you. I really did. But I kept getting blocked. Any records on you went missing" he said brokenly. "I thought you were-" he broke of and looked away.

But then Harry looked back at her, with a grin. "Well as we are both alive..." He sounded uncertain so Lucy finished for him and kissed him. "Yes I would like to start up where we left off Mr Potter" Harry laughed, picked her up and swung her around. "Bloody brilliant you are" he chuckled and bent down to kiss her again. "Woah tiger" Lucy giggled placing a hand on his chest. "Before you get anymore of this" she said gesturing her body "you need to tell me who Ginny is"

Was it just her or was Harry slightly uncomfortable.

Nope it wasn't just her.

"You know how I told you how I survived when I was a baby and got rid of Voldemort?"_ So that's his name_ Lucy thought before answering "yeah"

"And how he came back?"

"Who could forget? We had an argument over it."

"Well when I was 17, I kind of defeated him."

"Wow. You actually did?"

"Yeah"

"Shit, no kidding"

Harry stifled a laugh. "At least your not ogling at me like most people do" he shuddered. Lucy swatted his arm, "back to the story!" Harrys grin turned to a scowl. "Right. Well anyway, after I defeated him, I was one of the most wanted guys in Wizarding Britain, as in, _I want to date you wanted_ and Ginny was under the impression that we were going to be Mr and Mrs Potter and have three kids names Albus Severus, James Sirius, and Lily Luna Potter"

Lucy was dumbfounded. "She had that all planned out?" Harry nodded. "Well one" Lucy said "I only like the Lily Luna name, and two" she shook her head "what a stalker!"

"Oi" Ron said angrily, and both Harry and Lucy turned (she had forgotten Ron and Hermione were there) "that's my sister your talking about!" Lucy was at loss for words... And here she was thinking he was from a family with no problems.

"Well you two have already met Lucy so I'll save everything for a time when we have time" Harry put in quickly to stop the awkwardness.

Lucy looked around, wanting Harry to hug or kiss her, but she didn't want to seem to clingy.

There was silence for a few moments...

"Harry" Ron sounded a bit cautious.

"Yeah mate?"

"Well your Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter and Lord of The most Ancient and Noble house of Black... and she's a muggle."

"Don't tell me your turning into another Malfoy Ron!" Harry sounded a but frustrated, and he was running his hand through his hair. His nervous habit Lucy remembered.

"No I didn't mean it like that" Ron said hurriedly, "I-"

"What Ron mean't to say" Hermione cut in smoothly, "is that the Wizarding World would be in an uproar if The Lord of two Ancient and Noble houses, who also happened to be The Chosen One, was to choose a muggle as his erm..." Hermione glanced at Lucy with a twinkle in her eye "partner" she finished.

Harry was silent. "And since when have I cared what those bigots have thought Hermione?" Lucy didn't need to look at his face to know he was smirking. "You do have a point I suppose" Hermione murmured.

"And anyway" Harry continued as Lucy turned to him.

"I don't care if she's a stupid muggle" Harry said as chocolate brown eyes stared into emerald green eyes. Lucy could feel his warm breath on her face. She knew what was coming, She had waited for it so long. Too long.

"She's my stupid muggle" and he leant down kissing her like the day he did in her bedroom. The day Lucy Maklin, a muggle, announced her love for Harry Potter, a wizard.


End file.
